Matthew Riddle
'Matthew Thomas Riddle '(29th December 1997 - Present), born to Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange was a bright young man from his youth, constantly getting good grades and outshining the other students. When he turned 17 and was legal in the wizarding world the old Dark Army approached him about taking up the mantle as Dark Lord, just like his father. While leading the army with his sister, Aliana Riddle, by his side, he ran into a dark-haired girl with eyes like his own. He realized immediately there was something about this girl, initiating a fight with her, starting with his favorite catchphrase, "Let's tango". They dueled for about an hour, realizing they were nearly equal in skill, they called it even and revealed their identities to each other. Matthew then realizing she was his sister, sharing a biological mother. Mandy Lestrange went on to be his best friend and they fought many formidable foes side by side. Hogwarts Years (2008-2015) First Year Matthew began his years at Hogwarts accompanied by his twin sister Aliana and his soon-to-be best friend Matt Smith. Aliana and Matthew already knew each other when they ran into Matt on the Hogwarts Express. They talked the entire way to the school, clicking immediately. Once they arrived, even while they were waiting on the Sorting Hat, they stood by each other. Of course eventually, they had to part ways. Matthew was called up to the sorting hat and was sorted into Slytherin, although the hat considered putting him in Ravenclaw Second Year While spying on some girls in the bathroom, Matthew stumbled upon the Chamber of Secrets, a chamber created centuries ago by his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. This became Matthew's refuge for years, any time he was in times of turmoil he went to the chamber to relax and calm down. Third Year Matthew meets a 6th year named Corwin Crouch who he got along with due to his father, Barty Crouch Jr., being loyal to Matthew's father Lord Voldemort War against Corwin Crouch The tensions against Corwin began in Matthew's 6th year when arguments between all of his friend group began mainly surrounding Corwin's beliefs. Matthew's hatred of Muggle Borns began to die down around his 4th year, so he and Corwin no longer had that in common. Life as a father On January 11th, 2016, one year after Matthew graduated from Hogwarts, he became a father to Thomas Smith Riddle. He got Tom's namesake from 2 people, his father and his best friend Matt Smith. Tom's mother was Ava Granger Riddle, Matthew's wife. Matthew struggled to shield his son from the dark conditions going on in the world, but Matthew tried his best. He began to train his son in defensive spells at a very young age, about 4 years old. Matthew refused to teach Tom offensive spells unless he saw it completely necessary, which it wasn't very long until that happened. Matthew began Tom's offensive training when Tom was only 3 weeks away from his 5th birthday.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters